


Песок

by triskelos



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Герои: Питер/НилТема: "Текстуры - Песок"Объём: 302 словаТип: пре-слэш, ангстРейтинг: PGДисклеймер: не мое.Саммари: Они напарники. Значит, если у одного в глазах песок, то же самое и с другим.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Песок

\- Ну, что думаешь?

\- А? – словно очнулся Нил.

\- Могли его убить ради песочных часов?

Питер знал, что смотреть на собеседника так пристально - по меньшей мере невежливо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Все говорили, что со временем ему станет легче. И тогда он сможет перестать за него беспокоиться. Но Питер чувствовал, что его беспокойство только растет.

\- Не знаю. Но они стоят почти полмиллиона, если ты об этом…

Нил не спал. Не спал уже давно, судя по воспаленным глазам. Питеру казалось временами, что от одного взгляда на них глаза начинают болеть у него самого. Наверное, это было закономерно. Они напарники. Значит, если у одного в глазах песок, то же самое и с другим.

А еще Нил дрожал. Вздрагивал. Ронял бумаги, ручки, даже свою дурацкую шляпу. Вчера не смог даже подпись на документе поставить, потому что не вовремя задумался. А когда Питер окликнул его, руки Нила снова заходили ходуном, как теперь бывало часто.

Питер уже такое видел. Многие ветераны вернулись домой с теми же симптомами. Питер искренне считал, что их слишком много.

Внизу, на улице вдруг сработала сигнализация, и Нил, вздрогнув, расплескал кофе.

\- Эй, тише! – не выдержал Питер.

Он осторожно разогнул его пальцы и поставил кружку на подставку. А одеревеневшие ладони Нила прижал к кухонному столу.

\- Прекрати! – тихо, но настойчиво сказал он. – Прекрати об этом думать. Я ведь тебе пообещал, что я найду того, кто ее убил.

Нил рассеянно моргнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Они не дрожали, просто не могли, потому он задрожал всем телом – отчаянно и совершенно непроизвольно, кусая губы и пытаясь взять себя в руки.

Питер, ни на мгновение не задумавшись, сгреб его в охапку. Кто-то говорил ему, что песок из глаз все равно не вытрясешь, нужно просто зарыть глаза на какое-то время. Потом – через минуту или через год – все станет лучше.


End file.
